


Dire una bugia una, dieci, mille volte

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, What are you waiting for?, give me a good self esteem, give me dreams, give me everything, give me good and pure, give me love, i don’t wanna feel blue anymore, non ci sono tag automatici per steve io boh, sokething good and true, steve is steve ig, what your heart can’t bring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "La sai la barzelletta del tipo che perde la concezione della realtà e quindi si aggrappa al palo?" gli chiede Tony alla fine, chiudendo gli occhi, aggrappandosi alla maglietta oversize di Bruce. "Perché era alto eccetera, capito? Non l'avevo mai capita, finché non mi sono aggrappato a un palo io stesso.""Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. Ma se vuoi puoi raccontarmi.""La barzelletta?""A cosa stavi pensando.""Beh, neanche la barzelletta è poi così divertente, alla fine."





	Dire una bugia una, dieci, mille volte

**Author's Note:**

> I prompt usati sono per il COW-T: È un fatto importante che le apparenze molto spesso ingannano. (Douglas Adams, Guida galattica per autostoppisti)
> 
> Per lo Stony Bingo: Fake Dating

  
Tony rimane seduto sulla sua sedia, con lo sguardo puntato sulle sue mani, intrecciate intorno alla tazzina del caffè, che ha voluto prendere, ma che lo ha reso davvero tanto nervoso, più di quanto ne avesse bisogno, più di quanto avesse voluto. Si trova in una posizione scomoda, in una situazione che avrebbe preferito non dover affrontare, non adesso, soprattutto, non da solo. Quindi non può che essere un pochino nervoso, un pochino imbarazzato e certamente si sente così patetico da non trovare, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita parole.  
  
Non alza lo sguardo. Continua a muovere la tazza, continua a rigirarla tra le mani, con la speranza che girare la tazza faccia cambiare la sua prospettiva, con la speranza che, un qualche -non una magia, certo. Non che una qualche magia potesse, beh, dargli coraggio ma che, in un modo completamente scientifico, il ripetere un movimento stereotipato, ancora e ancora, lo faccia sentire soddisfatto, che lo aiuti ad andare avanti e prendere un respiro profondo e, finalmente, parlare. Finalmente dire qualcosa, mentre il ragazzo, seduto davanti a lui, aspetta, pazientemente, lanciando occhiate alla finestra, continuando a studiare qualcosa che non si trova tra loro.  
  
Tony non sarebbe arrivato a questo punto, se non fosse stato solo. "Di solito non..." Si schiarisce la gola, si passa una mano sul viso e chiude gli occhi. Deve ricominciare da capo. "Di solito ho persone a cui rivolgermi e certamente non pensavo a questa soluzione poco ortodossa. Ho amici. Non in Canada e non vanno in altre scuole. Te lo volevo dire perché di solito i ragazzini quando mentono dicono che i loro amici vanno ad altre scuole o che le loro ragazze vivono in Canada, non ho mai capito il perché. Quando andavo in campeggio in Canada, poi, non potevo certo dire che la mia ragazza stava in Canada, sarebbe stato abbastanza strano. E una volta mi è scappata quest battuta e loro non l'hanno capita perché, beh, eravamo al di là delle Cascate del Niagara, capisci? Quindi, beh, niente. I miei amici non stanno in Canada. Almeno, non credo che Rhodey stia in Canada. Penso che stia da qualche parte, forse in Europa, forse in Sud America. La cosa che più mi spaventa è che se lui venisse a sapere di -di questa cosa, probabilmente uscirebbe dalla caverna in cui si trova e correrebbe qui da me e... non voglio che lo faccia però Sono abbastanza bravo a prendermi cura di me stesso." Suona un po' come una bugia, alle sue orecchie, quindi deve riprendere il respiro e beve un po' di caffè. Cerca di sorridere. "Almeno. So come prendermi cura basicamente di me stesso. Ricordo di mangiare e anche a che ore andare a dormire." Ora. Questa sì che è una bugia. Lancia uno sguardo al ragazzo biondo che lo guarda con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.  
  
È bello. È anche terribilmente gentile e Tony solo sa quanto la gentilezza abbia effetto su di lui. Quindi, deglutisce e prende un altro respiro profondo.  
  
"E ho altri amici, ovviamente. Lo sai che ho altri amici, quindi non so per quale motivo sto cercando di convincerti però..." continua, piegandosi un po' in avanti. "Ma la verità è che Bruce -non c'è bisogno che io metta i miei problemi anche su Bruce. E ho una guardia del corpo, solo che sono riuscito a trovargli un posto in un'altra ala delle industrie di mio padre e -io non vorrei essere il mio autista per tutta la vita. Happy è veramente un bravo ragazzo e voglio che sia il più felice possibile. E non voglio che nemmeno lui abbandoni una cosa che vorrebbe fare solo perché io sono... un bambino capriccioso. Diciamo così, sì, un bambino capriccioso. E lo so che non è esattamente così, ma... in questo momento mi sento un po' come se stessi convincendoti a essere mio amico e non capisco come sono arrivato a questo. Davvero. Dico a questo punto del discorso perché sono sicuro che tutte queste cose, in realtà, un po' le sai, quindi non..."  
  
Il ragazzo inclina la testa leggermente. Continua a sorridere e non sembra essere molto scosso dal vomito di parole uscite da Tony. È biondo. È forte. È gentile. E ha un effetto strano su Tony. Un effetto calmante e allo stesso tempo eccitante. Come se lo stesse cercando di calmare e allo stesso tempo stesse cercando di spingere a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, non è importante. "Non stai chiedendo nulla di troppo strano" lo rassicura, con occhi brillanti. Non sembra essere una persona normale. Sembra brillare di luce propria, sembra essere così... "Stai solo chiedendo aiuto. Non c'è nulla di più naturale di questo." È questa calma che forse ha spinto Tony a parlare con lui, a chiedere aiuto a lui, prima di decidere di parlare con chiunque altro.  
  
Tony sospira una risata, deve di nuovo abbassare lo sguardo. Non riesce a sopportare troppo a lungo la vista di questo ragazzo. Come può scegliere di prendere la mano che gli sta offrendo, si chiede, se non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi per poi così tanto tempo? "Non sto chiedendo aiuto per mia scelta" risponde a bassa voce. Ed è la verità. Non è una scelta, questa. Questa è un'azione basata sulla disperazione, sulla paura. Vorrebbe non sentirsi in questo modo, ma...  
  
"Non staresti parlando con me, se non fosse stata una tua scelta." Il ragazzo posa una mano su quella di Tony, così facendo, lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi, lo costringe ad affrontarlo  
  
Ha una barba folta, i capelli lunghi e biondi, occhi azzurri e gentili e fa sentire Tony a suo agio, lo fa sentire protetto. Deve essere perché è alto. Deve essere per i muscoli. "Grazie" sussurra, nascondendo il viso dietro una mano, fingendo di starsi grattando la fronte, per poter interrompere il contatto visivo. "Grazie, Thor."  
  
E il ragazzo sorride, mostrandogli i denti. Sembra essere un quadro, un dipinto di Van Gogh, con tutti quei colori brillanti, che diventavano brillanti anche le pareti intorno a lui e il mondo che lo circonda. Tony si inumidisce le labbra e guarda di nuovo verso il basso. Non avrebbe voluto chiedere un favore del genere a Thor, ma con chi altro avrebbe potuto parlare? Chi altro sarebbe stato così gentile, così generoso da ascoltarlo, da non dirgli che sembra pazzo?  
  
"C'è solo un piccolo problema, amico mio" interrompe i suoi pensieri, rompendo per qualche secondo il suo luminoso sorriso. Almeno adesso Tony riesce a guardarlo negli occhi senza dover aver paura di essere abbagliato dalla dolce purezza di Thor. Almeno sa di potersi distrarre guardando invece, beh, i suoi bicipiti, se proprio deve, oppure, boh, le sue labbra sorprendentemente rosee. Sono cose che a lui piacciono, cose che gli piace guardare e contemplare. Gli ricordano i suoi bot. "Io e Bruce abbiamo deciso di essere una coppia poco prima questa nostra conversazione e sono abbastanza sicuro che non potrei passare molto tempo insieme a te, dopo questo lieto evento, senza preoccupare io nostro Bruce."  
  
Tony sospira e alza un lato delle labbra, in una smorfia abbastanza frustrata. "Sono davvero felice per voi" dice, sbattendo la fronte sul tavolino della caffetteria.  
  
Thor scoppia a ridere fragorosamente.  
  
  
  
  
"Se quello che vuoi è qualcuno che ti abbracci ogni giorno" borbotta Bruce, trascinando le scarpe per l'appartamento e stropicciandosi un occhio. "Ci sono dei club di gente strana che non fa altro che coccolarsi l'un l'altro, abbracciarsi e fare cose del genere."  
  
Tony sbuffa e rimane sdraiato sul divano, lasciando cadere di lato la testa. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, prova a non pensare a quanto patetica e stupida e idiota fosse la sua richiesta. Da bambino.  
  
A pensarci, pensare di essersi comportato come un bambino, sente il petto un pochino più pesante e deve sbrigarsi a pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa volesse iniziare a pensare perché non può sopportare adesso un buco al petto. Non può sopportare il pensiero di qualcuno che continua a ripetergli che si comporta come un bambino viziato, capriccioso, egoista, stupido, pesante, appiccicoso... gli aggettivi continuano a inondargli la testa e lui non riesce a smettere, non riesce a fermare questo pensiero, quindi preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, finché, dietro alle palpebre non c'è nient'alto che il nero, privo di luce, privo di rumore.  
  
Bruce si sta preparando il caffè, con i suoi capelli scompigliati e in pantaloncini, probabilmente, gli occhiali storti sul naso. Questo è un buon pensiero. Bravo Tony, ora seguilo, segui questo pensiero, oscura tutti gli altri. Segui questo filo.  
  
La prima volta che Tony e Bruce hanno incontrato Thor -se lo chiedessero a Tony, sembrava che facessero parte di un qualche porno di classe C. Sarebbe stato più divertente dire che Thor era un fattorino della pizza, che ha dovuto portare due pizze margherite con un bruttissimo berretto sui suoi capelli fluenti e quando ha visto Bruce ha alzato le sopracciglia e ha detto, con la voce più sensuale e profonda a sua disposizione: c'è un'ordinazione per il dottor Banner. E, dopo quella volta, Bruce era stato... completamente indifferente a lui. La parte di Bruce è l'unica parte veritiera di questo racconto.  
  
La verità sul loro incontro sembra essere lo stesso l'inizio di un porno. E comunque, Tony pensa di aver gridato mio! prima di Bruce. È anzi, molto sicuro che Bruce non abbia mai gridato mio!, tradendo in questo modo il codice segreto tra loro due che recita chiaramente che chiunque dei due gridi mio! per primo avesse la precedenza per un'eventuale relazione sessuale con qualcuno. Non perché la persona fosse un oggetto, ma solo perché così avrebbero capito chi dei due non avrebbe avuto il permesso nemmeno di provare a parlare con quella persona. E Thor, che sollevava le bottiglie d'acqua per portarle dentro il laboratorio, con i suoi capelli lunghi, diamine, Tony sarebbe stato un pazzo a non voler provare a fare qualsiasi cosa con lui.  
  
Tony fa scivolare via le mani da davanti il viso, per poi alzarsi a sedere e cercare Bruce, che si muove lentamente per la cucina, sedendosi sul tavolo, con gli occhi socchiusi, quasi. "C'è gente che si guarda gente parlare su Youtube perché così possono rimanere lontani dall'umanità ma sentire i rumori che sono parte di un'intimità umana" sbadiglia, tirando su il piede sulla sedia. Nel farlo, perde una ciabatta, ma non sembra essere molto preoccupato di questo. Prende tra le mani la tazza di caffè e se la porta alle labbra. "Anche questo può funzionare."  
  
"Ma stai parlando dei porno?" chiede Tony con il naso arricciato. "Perché spero che tu non mi stia suggerendo di guardarmi dei porno per sentirmi meglio. Cioè, non so quanto possa aiutare. Se vuoi lo faccio anche subito. Ma non hai capito il senso della mia richiesta a Thor, se pensi che fosse quello il problem-... oh. Ma non sarai certo geloso, eh? Non penserai che mi sarei portato a letto Thor e poi ce ne saremmo andati tutti e due a vivere su una bellissima isola caraibica, così piccola da poter stare solo noi due, a rotolarci sulla sabbia e baciarci per l'eternità?"  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio. Decide, in un primo momento, che non rispondere deve essere la migliore risposta. E continua a bere il suo caffè. Tony sbuffa e si gratta la nuca, con fare nervoso. Non era esattamente questo il modo di prendere Bruce e lui lo sa, ne è consapevole, soltanto che non riesce a fermarsi. Ogni volta che sta per dire qualcosa di stupido, qualcosa di potenzialmente doloroso, dovrebbe riuscire a fermare la sua lingua ma -non riesce a farlo. Abbassa lo sguardo e sbuffa. "Non è questo che mi preoccupa" dice alla fine Bruce, posando la tazza sul tavolo e arricciando le labbra. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, appena sotto gli occhiali, facendoli cadere dal suo naso sul tavolo. "Non è davvero questo che mi preoccupa."  
  
Tony fa una smorfia e si mette in ginocchio sul divano, per poter posare i gomiti sui cuscini e guardare Bruce muoversi goffamente per riprendere i suoi occhiali, studiando le lenti sporche e pulendosele sulla maglietta altrettanto sporca. Fa tenerezza vedere quanto Bruce sia peggio di lui in quanto vita. Quindi posa la guancia sulla mano e sorride, scuotendo la testa.  
  
"Quello che mi preoccupa sono le premesse di quello che hai chiesto a Thor" dice, con un occhio chiuso e uno aperto per controllare quanto possono essere pulite adesso le lenti degli occhiali. Fa una smorfia. "Mi preoccupa che tu pensi che questo sia un problema, che - mi preoccupa che t-..." Non finisce la frase.  
  
C'è un tonfo per le strade. Un colpo secco, qualcosa che lascia sordi, per qualche secondo, sia Bruce che Tony. Bruce si porta le mani sulle orecchie e chiude gli occhi. Gli occhiali gli sono caduti di mano un'altra volta e Tony si è mosso immediatamente, è corso verso la finestra, aprendola per vedere che cosa stia succedendo per le strade e viene investito da un colpo di fumo che gli fa venire voglia di tossire e tossire e tossire. Deve chiudere la finestra. Deve allontanarsi dalla finestra. Non vede niente. Devono essere stati dei bambini che hanno fatto scoppiare qualcosa. Sente un uomo gridare qualcosa su una lasagna bruciata e una pirofila rotta. Niente di grave, niente che lo debba preoccupare più di tanto.  
  
Lancia uno sguardo a Bruce da sopra la spalla, per vederlo immobilizzato sulla sedia, il ginocchio ancora piegato e gli occhi sbarrati. Non sa che cosa stia succedendo. Sembra essere paralizzato dalla paura. Tony torna a guardare velocemente la finestra e poi corre verso Bruce, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e prendendo, lentamente, senza fretta ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
  
Disegna dei cerchi. Un cerchio sulla schiena di Bruce. Due cerchi sulla schiena di Bruce. Poi ne disegna tre, quattro, cinque, sei, tutti alla stessa velocità, della stessa larghezza. "Prova a respirare con me, va bene?" gli dice. Poi inspira rumorosamente, facendo il segno di tirare indietro la schiena. Espira ancora più rumorosamente, soffiando il via il suo respiro più che tirandolo fuori con calma, mentre continua a disegnare cerchi sulla schiena di Bruce. Sempre più lentamente.  
  
Devono essere stati quei delinquenti di quartiere che ultimamente stanno abbassando il valore dell'immobile. Detta ad alta voce, questa sarebbe dovuta essere una battuta, ma Tony non riesce a ridere nemmeno così. Continua a disegnare cerchi. Sente Bruce cercare di seguire il suo esercizio di respirazione una e ancora una volta. La verità è che, per quanto Tony possa essere incuriosito dalle figure mascherate che stanno girando per il quartiere, non può sopportare che vadano in giro a provocare piccole esplosioni per scappare via, rendendo Bruce un ammasso tremante su una sedia.  
  
Quando hanno affittato casa, avevano detto loro che questa doveva essere una parte della città tranquilla, senza nessun problema, senza nessun rumore forte. Ma i bambini non si possono controllare e i rumori forti fanno parte della natura umana, a quanto pare. Tony continua a disegnare cerchi sulla schiena di Bruce che, lentamente, riprende a respirare con un ritmo più regolare. Il suo cuore deve essersi un po' calmato, e non sembra star più sudando. È una cosa buona. Tony serra la mascella e non riesce a non lanciare occhiate truci verso la finestra. Bruce sbuffa una risata debole e gli prende una mano, che Tony teneva posata sulla sua spalla e borbotta: "Sì, però non andartene in nessuna isola caraibica, eh."  
  
Dovrebbe essere una battuta. Infatti Bruce posa la fronte sul ginocchio e continua a ridacchiare, piano piano, senza forza. E Tony deglutisce ma non riesce a ridere. Posa la fronte sulla schiena di Bruce e sente il suo sudore sul viso, sente anche i suoi muscoli tesi, il suo normale respiro appena ritrovato. "Certo che no" borbotta quasi senza voce. Certo che non può andare in nessuna isola caraibica e amoreggiare con il primo che capita. Certo che vuole rimanere a New York per essere sicuro che Bruce stia bene, certo che adora i suoi amici e non riesce a non fare altro che pensare soltanto a loro, certo che non può muoversi di qui, che è intrappolato tra loro e suo padre, certo che non ha il coraggio di chiedere loro di non andare via, certo che quindi lui rimane, certo che però questo non vuol dire che loro non se ne vadano, certo che sarà Bruce ad andare via con Thor e scomparire, andarsene, magari non in un'isola, ma forse sulle montagne, con quel bambino che non fanno altro che portarsi dietro, com'è che lo chiamano e rimarranno sulle montagne, tra la neve e le rocce e un giorno Bruce penserà a quell'idiota con cui viveva tanto tempo fa e chiederà a Thor se ricordava quell'idiota che gli aveva chiesto se poteva stare con lui, non come coppia, non come niente di strano, semplicemente seguirlo dove Bruce non poteva seguirlo perché -semplicemente non lasciarlo da solo. E Thor e Bruce rideranno di quell'idiota di davvero tanto tempo fa e...  
  
Tony deve respirare profondamente. Rompere il filo di pensieri. Quindi chiude gli occhi e abbraccia la vita di Bruce, che, tiene ancora la sua mano. Che disastri. Si sono proprio trovati. Due idioti che si spaventano e lasciano che la paura prenda il sopravvento sul loro corpo, sulla loro mente. Due idioti che non possono vivere da soli, perché non si sa mai che cosa possano fare, due idioti che dimenticano di andare a dormire e che non hanno la più vaga idea di che cosa voglia dire l'espressione amor proprio. Una volta, Rhodey, guardandoli parlare tra loro, passarsi dell'acqua e condividere una coperta per guardare un film, ha detto che, forse, se Tony ha mai provato qualcosa di simile all'amor proprio, allora deve essere nell'affetto che prova per Bruce. E questa è stata forse la frase che più a scosso Tony. Non ha capito bene che cosa volesse dire Rhodey.  
  
C'è una differenza sostanziale però tra Bruce e Tony. Bruce tira su col naso, rimane a guardare il caffè, torna alle sue abitudini. Tony deve evolvere, ma non riesce a farlo in positivo, non in meglio, non è una cosa che può fare, migliorarsi, può peggiorare però, può perdere ogni volta un pochino della sua umanità. Non tanta. Non la perde tutta insieme, ma piano piano. E, quella mattina, la mattina dopo la chiacchierata con Thor che gli ha detto di non preoccuparsi di tutte quelle cose di cui gli ha parlato, la mattina in cui Bruce ha avuto l'ennesimo attacco di panico, dopo aver sentito un altro tonfo per la strada, quella mattina Tony ha avuto paura, ma non saprebbe dire in che senso, ha provato il panico di essere abbandonato e il terrore perché Bruce se ne potrebbe andare, che è forte, aggressivo, esattamente come il terrore che prova perché Bruce potrebbe rimanere incatenato a lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony si guarda intorno ed è la seconda volta che il semaforo diventa verde e lui rimane sul ciglio del marciapiede, con le mani nelle tasche, il collo ben coperto da una sciarpa e mordendosi l'interno delle guancia. Il semaforo si spegne, si riaccende e ora la sua luce è rossa. Non c'è nessun sul marciapiede, solo Tony, per i primi tre secondi. Poi arriva la prima persona, la seconda persona, la terza la quarta la quinta, in attesa che il semaforo si spenga per una frazione di secondo e si riaccenda verde, per farli passare. Tony rimane immobile. Guarda le strisce pedonali. Il suo respiro diventare un nuvoletta di anidride carbonica, sente i suoi piedi gelarsi e ha le cosce gelate. Non riesce a muoversi. Non riesce ad attraversare la strada e non riesce a capire perché.  
  
La luce del semaforo si spegne. Diventa verde. Le persone intorno a Tony attraversano la strada, hanno un passo deciso, un posto in cui andare, un'ora a cui arrivare. Tony non è sicuro di avere un posto in cui andare. E non riesce a muoversi. Sente freddo, poi anche caldo e vorrebbe girare i tacchi e tornare a casa. Però Bruce ha preso le chiavi dell'appartamento e Bruce starà fuori per almeno altre due ore. Pur tornando a casa, non potrebbe stare a casa. E quindi vede il semaforo, le persone che gli passano avanti. Lo hanno anche spintonato. Lui riesce a stare vicino al palo scuro del semaforo e spera che nessuno lo tocchi adesso.  
  
Guarda il vuoto. Ha il corpo pesante. Non riesce ad arrivare ai laboratori Pym. Non riesce nemmeno a muovere la gamba. Le dita. Gli occhi. Fissa il semaforo. Il semaforo si spegne. Diventa rosso. Tony è solo sul marciapiede. Arriva la prima persona e gli si avvicina. Si mette in piedi, proprio vicino a lui, con un bicchiere di caffè d'asporto in mano e con una postura rigida. Da soldato. Tony non se ne rende immediatamente conto. Arrivano altre persone. Il semaforo si spegne. Il semaforo si riaccende e diventa verde. Le persone attraversano la strada. Tony ci prova ma... non ce la fa, di nuovo. Rimane a fissare il semaforo, stringe i pugni, respira col naso, si sta arrabbiando. Il flusso di persone è forte, è potente, ma nessuno lo spintona, questa volta.  
  
Una persona con la postura da soldato e un caffè in mano, che beve lentamente, gli sta accanto, aspetta con lui, guarda il semaforo. Tony gira la testa lentamente verso la persona, alza un lato delle labbra e poi fa una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.  
  
Steve beve il suo caffè in silenzio. Guarda il semaforo, non ha bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo e di vedere che Tony lo ha notato. Muove semplicemente il gomito, un pochino più lontano dal suo corpo, lo muove verso Tony, piano piano, senza fare movimenti troppo bruschi e aspetta così, mentre beve il suo caffè. Tony deglutisce e tira fuori una mano dalla tasca, per infilarla in quello spazio che Steve ha lasciato. Non è una brutta sensazione, prendere il braccio di qualcuno.  
  
Il semaforo si spegne. Si riaccende ed è verde. Tony non ha mai attraversato la strada da solo. È una cosa così stupida da dire e così infantile che preferisce non pensarci troppo. Non ha mai attraversato la strada, nella sua infanzia, se non tenendo per mano Jarvis, che gli diceva di non correre e di non andare troppo avanti o di non rimanere troppo indietro. Al college non ha mai attraversato la strada da solo. Rhodey lo prendeva per il gomito per essere sicuro che nessuna macchina lo uccidesse davanti ai suoi occhi. Una volta gli ha chiesto perché non guarda a destra o a sinistra. Tony ha risposto che attraversare la strada è una cosa che fanno i poveri. Gli Stark non hanno mai camminato in vita loro, fuori di casa. E Rhodey si è dovuto fermare dal tirarlo sotto una macchina, quella volta. Poi -beh, poi. Non c'è molto da dire sui poi. Perché una volta incontrato Rhodey non c'è stato motivo per camminare per strada da solo. Perché poi ha avuto anche Bruce. Perché dal college non è passato poi così tanto tempo. E ha avuto Rhodey e Bruce per tutto questo tempo.  
  
E Thor.  
  
È abbastanza sicuro di aver gridato mio! prima di Bruce. Ed eppure adesso è Bruce che sta con Thor. Questo è uno di quei tradimenti che non pensa che dimenticherà mai. Perché Bruce e Thor hanno tenuto il braccio a Tony, mentre attraversavano la strada e adesso, beh, adesso...  
  
Tony deglutisce e Steve fa un passo avanti. Un passo piccolino, un passo per sapere se Tony è pronto ad attraversare la strada. Tony lo segue. Arriccia il naso, nasconde il naso nella sciarpa e segue Steve, che lo accompagna , passo dopo passo. "Ho saputo che hai avuto un fine settimana duro" commenta, bevendo un sorso del suo caffè. Poi ci pensa un po' e lo offre a Tony, che corruga la fronte e scuote la testa. "Non hai avuto un fine settimana duro?" gli chiede, con un sorriso.  
  
Tony non risponde. È stanco, ancora mezzo addormentato. Guarda le persone che attraversano la strada a destra a sinistra e di fianco. Segue i loro colori, segue i loro movimenti e si è dimenticato di dover andare da qualche parte, si sta solo lasciando trasportare da Steve, non importa molto se arrivano ai Laboratori Pym, a questo punto. Non ha dormito per tutta la notte e vorrebbe soltanto tornare a casa. Tony gira la testa verso Steve, lo osserva, assottiglia lo sguardo e si rende conto che anche Steve sembra essere un pochino stanco, un po' più malandato del solito. "Tu hai avuto un fine settimana duro?" gli chiede con un'espressione concentrata, anche se non è concentrato proprio su niente.  
  
Ci sono troppi rumori, troppe persone e il semaforo, per qualche ragione, lo ipnotizza, lo aveva ipnotizzato tanto da farlo rimanere in piedi sul marciapiede per un po', a contemplare i cicli della vita, la circolarità delle cose e poi... Tony stringe un pochino di più il braccio di Steve, che finisce il suo caffè, e finalmente si ritrovano dall'altra parte del marciapiede.  
  
"Grazie" mormora Tony e un po' si vergogna di aver avuto il bisogno di qualcuno che conosce per poter passare da una parte all'altra della città Steve alza le spalle, continuano a camminare. Tony allunga il braccio quel tanto che basta per prendere dalle mani il bicchiere di caffè di Steve e berne qualche sorso. La mano intorno al bicchiere sente immediatamente il suo calore e Tony sospira, mordendosi le pellicine delle labbra. Alza di nuovo la testa verso Steve, che lo guarda con una smorfia, in attesa che Tony finisca di bere.  
  
Steve è biondo, quindi è facile da trovare in una folla. Ha una muscolatura a dorito, che è facile da riconoscere ed è alto. Tony abbassa lo sguardo e restituisce il bicchiere di plastica mezzo vuoto. Steve è più forte di Bruce. Ha sicuramente meno problemi di Bruce. Ed è più alto. Tony gli restituisce il bicchiere e inclina la testa. E non rimarrebbe incatenato a Tony, non rimarrebbe incastrato nella sua trappola, è troppo intelligente, troppo furbo, per perdersi per il Labirinto Stark. Quindi Tony gli chiede: "Vorresti essere il mio finto ragazzo?"  
  
Steve fa una smorfia con le labbra e lascia cadere le spalle, come se prima dovesse portare un qualche peso che adesso invece non c'è più. Continuano a camminare verso i laboratori, anche se Tony non se n'era reso conto. Non gli toglie il braccio, non gli dice che a lui sembra un pazzo. È anche gentile. Sono cose che vanno a suo vantaggio e a suo svantaggio. "Perché?" gli chiede. E la sua voce potrebbe perdersi tra le altre migliaia di voci per la strada. Sono quasi arrivati al portone dei laboratori.  
  
Tony sbatte lentamente le palpebre, poi scrolla le spalle. Ci sono diversi modi in cui rispondere, in realtà. Potrebbe dire la verità, che sarebbe anche stato il motivo per cui aveva chiesto a Thor prima di averglielo chiesto a Steve. O potrebbe dire un'altra verità. "Non voglio che Thor e Bruce si preoccupino per me" risponde e anche questo è vero, non c'è nulla di falso nelle sue parole. Guarda la porta di vetro davanti a loro. Lì dentro deve fare per forza caldo e qua fuori invece fa freddo. Non gli viene voglia di entrare però. Vuole soltanto -il riflesso delle vetrate, questa volta, lo ipnotizza, mentre Steve lo osserva. "Alla fine, sì, è stato un fine settimana pesante" mormora.  
  
  
  
  
Ecco le cose più importanti che Tony sa di Steve.  
  
La prima, molto importante, è che Steve è alto. È una cosa che lo aiuta sempre. Dicono che si cerchi un punto di rincontro quando non sai dove andare, una specie di stella polare, per fare in modo che non ci si perda mai. Ecco. Steve era -o meglio, è una specie di stella polare. Ma non c'è niente di poetico in questo, niente di metaforico. Tony quando si perde tra le folle vede quel faro di Steve e sa dove andare. È un'informazione pragmatica, pensandoci bene.  
  
La seconda cosa che Tony sa di Steve è che Steve è molto veloce a correre e non glielo lascerà mai dimenticare, perché una volta sono andati a correre insieme e Tony ha fatto due o tre passi e poi si è piegato, ha posato le mani sulle ginocchia e ha iniziato a tossire e tossire e tossire. Una cosa che Tony ha scoperto su se stesso grazie a Steve è che è asmatico. Lo ha scoperto dopo aver provato a correre per cento chilometri. E Steve ora fa finta di portare un inalatore con sé per Tony.  
  
La terza cosa che Tony sa di Steve è che è premuroso. Non sembra, eh. Steve è gentile con tutti, tranne che con Tony. Con Tony parla sarcasticamente, non fa altro che prenderlo in giro, ripetendo le sue frasi sradicandole dal loro contesto e, un giorno, potrebbe farlo finire nei guai con Pym, per come parla di lui e lascia che Tony parli di lui.  
  
La quarta cosa che Tony sa di Steve è che di solito è lui che porta l'acqua nel suo laboratorio e in quello di Bruce, ma che ultimamente lascia che Thor faccia il suo lavoro. Tony non sa perché, ma ha sempre pensato che questa fosse un'informazione importante. Deve aver visto il modo in cui Bruce guarda Thor. Deve aver ascoltato Thor parlare di Bruce.  
  
E Steve, quinta cosa che Tony sa di lui, non è molto bravo a capire i sentimenti delle persone, motivo per cui di solito salta a conclusioni e crea davvero molti malintesi, come quando era sicuro che Natasha avesse una specie di tresca con uno di loro, e aveva puntato su Rhodey e intorno a loro era sempre così imbarazzante, diventava tutto rosso e deve avere una mente depravata, perché probabilmente pensava anche che ogni frase che Rhodey e Natasha si scambiavano fosse una specie di frase in codice per parlare di tutt'altra cosa. Però, deve dire, Steve a volte è più bravo di lui nel capire i sentimenti degli alti. Poi, certo, non è bravo a capire che cosa fare con queste informazioni, ma questo è un altro paio di maniche.  
  
La sesta cosa che Tony sa, quando Steve lo accompagna dentro i Laboratori e sente le guance diventargli rosse per colpa dei termosifoni sparati a mille, che Steve sospira e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. "Non penso che la tua sia una buona idea" gli dice. Poi scrolla le spalle e sbuffa una risata. "Ma non penso nemmeno che questa cosa possa fare male a qualcuno. Quindi va bene."  
  
  
  
  
Steve lo asseconda come asseconderebbe un bambino. Forse perché, dentro i Laboratori, Tony è un bambino. Vent'anni appena superati, il camice bianco che gli ha dato il professor Pym è troppo grande e deve piegare le maniche un paio di volte e non arriva agli scaffali più alti e tutti dicono che dovrebbe davvero smetterla di mangiare schifezze e che dovrebbe dormire. Tony è un po' il sacco di farina dei Laboratori. Il sacco di farina, quello che danno a Educazione Domestica per far capire agli studenti quanto è difficile essere genitori. E lo trattano tutti con condiscendenza. Perché loro invece sono arrivati ai loro trenta di anni e dicono di essere più maturi, di essere meno impulsivi.  
  
Steve non deve starlo prendendo sul serio. Così come neanche Thor lo ha preso sul serio. Tony si toglie la sciarpa, lentamente e poi il cappello, la giacca, per appenderli al muro del laboratorio e infilarsi il camice troppo grande e i guanti. Si stropiccia un occhio, sente solo di essere davvero stanco e non vede l'ora di entrare in laboratorio, di lavorare, di non pensare più.  
  
Steve gli ha dato un bacio sulla fronte. E Tony se la tocca la fronte. Pensa che è un bel posto dove ricevere un bacio. Gli piace. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto. Forse sua mamma, quando era veramente molto piccolo, e Tony chiude gli occhi e prova a ricordare sua mamma, in ginocchio di fronte a lui, che posava le mani sulle sue orecchie e allungava il collo. Profumava di vaniglia. A volte di pesca. È un ricordo molto vecchio. È qualcosa che aveva dimenticato. Gli piace ricordare questo però. Di solito, i ricordi legati alla sua famiglia non sono belli. Questo però... Tony sorride. Poi si sistema i guanti e rimane stanco, ma forse lo è un pochino di meno.  
  
"Sei raggiante, oggi!" grida Scott correndo verso di lui e poi prendendogli la testa tra le braccia. Gli scompiglia i capelli, e ride e allora anche Tony ride, cercando di allontanarsi da lui. "Hai fatto sesso? Hai fatto sesso? Dai, su che me lo puoi dire se hai fatto sesso, eh. Aspetta." Scott lo lascia andare e si sistema il grembiule, guardandosi intorno. "Posso dire esse e esse esse o davanti a te, o qualcuno verrà a farmi cose indicibili?"  
  
Tony e Scott hanno la stessa età. "Abbiamo la stessa età" gli fa notare quindi. Scott posa una mano sul petto, teatralmente, fingendo di essere offeso. Tony ruota gli occhi, infila le scarpe nelle buste di plastica blu e sospira.  
  
Scott gli punzecchia il braccio. "Eh" inizia. "Sì. Il piccolino ha passato la notte con qualcuno. Sei raggiante. Com'era, uh? Sei più un tipo da cose selvagge, oppure è stata una cosa importante, tenera e romantica a lume di candele, eh? Tony?"  
  
Tony alza un lato delle labbra. "Ma io non ho fatto niente" risponde sinceramente. Poi alza le sopracciglia e aggiunge: "Ieri notte."  
  
Scott apre la bocca e forse vuole dire qualcosa, o forse non vuole dire niente ma vuole solo fare scena, come fa sempre, come è giusto, secondo lui, che lui faccia. "Oh" esclama, posando le mani sulle labbra. "Una cosa seria se c'è stata la cosa del mattino. Allora vedi che era vero che adesso sei raggiante." Scott gli dà una forte pacca sulla spalla. E ride. "È bello riaverti indietro, raggiante playboy." Gli dà un'altra pacca sulla schiena. "Poi voglio i nomi e cognomi eh, così poi... Stavo pensando che l'ultima volta… mi dispiace per…"  
  
"Steve Rogers" lo interrompe Tony. Poi sorride. Forse è vero che è raggiante. Appena tira fuori il nome di Steve sente un brivido che non riesce a descrivere, non sa se è un brivido negativo o positivo, è una cosa però per cui prova un sentimento. Provare sentimenti è sempre positivo. "La persona misteriosa è lui. Steve Rogers."  
  
Scott in un primo momento si irrigidisce. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre, studia l'espressione di Tony, per capire se sta dicendo la verità, o se sta semplicemente scherzando, poi alza le sopracciglia e sospira, scuote la testa e tira fuori una risata nervosa. Boccheggia. Parte con un: "Okay" abbastanza strozzato. Poi tira fuori una risata che suona un po' più genuina. Scott non sa mentire e non si sforza di farlo. Quindi sembra essere felice. Anche troppo felice. "Cioè. Buon per voi, ragazzi!" Si guarda intorno e ridacchia ancora. "Finalmente, eh?" E gli scompiglia di nuovo i capelli.  
  
Tony ride. Sono tutti così condiscendenti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony non si preoccupa molto della sua nuova condizione di falso fidanzato, finché è in laboratorio. Ogni tanto, certo, Scott gli lancia diverse occhiate incuriosite, ogni tanto, mentre lavorano ai loro bot, ma non dice niente e questo basta a Tony per continuare a rimanere concentrato per i bot. Il falso ragazzo non gli serve molto nei laboratori. Il suo vero partner nei laboratori sono appunto i laboratori, i bot che si trovano lì, il lavoro. Tutto questo funge da barriera verso quello da cui si vuole proteggere.  
  
E quindi Tony continua a lavorare, con gli occhialetti, il camice sporco, che ha iniziato a dargli fastidio, allacciato alla vita, anche se continua a cadergli verso le caviglie ancora e ancora e forse dovrebbe semplicemente buttarlo su una sedia e smettere di provare a sembrare professionale. Tony sente il naso prudergli e quindi si passa la mano sopra il labbro e poi continua a lavorare in silenzio, con le cuffie alle orecchie, che lo isolano anche da Scott.  
  
Forse per questo non si rende conto dell'ora. E probabilmente per questo non si rende conto di Steve finché Scott non inizia a picchiettargli la spalla ancora e ancora, per attirare la sua attenzione per poi direzionarla verso la porta. Tony si toglie una cuffia. Vede Steve con la sua solita espressione da persona molto ma molto delusa da lui, quindi sospira e si toglie anche l'altra di cuffia, e si allunga a spingere il bottone per sbloccare le porte.  
  
Scott continua a sorridere, in mezzo, guardando prima l'uno e poi l'altro, solo per poi rendersi conto di quanto strana sia la sua posizione. Quindi alza le sopracciglia, mentre Steve cammina verso Tony, infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si muove goffamente verso l'uscita del laboratorio che condivide con Tony. Nel suo cercare di non attirare l'attenzione, attira l'attenzione di Tony, che alza un lato delle labbra e scuote leggermente la testa, mentre lo vede uscire dal laboratorio con passi lunghi e rumorosi. Non affronta Steve. Semplicemente, continua a guardare Scott, finché Steve non inclina la testa, per entrare nel suo campo visivo e gli dice: "Penso che io e te dovremmo parlare."  
  
Tony -non riesce proprio a farne a meno, sente le spalle irrigidirsi e sembra scattare sull'attenti, a queste parole, almeno, lo fa mentalmente, mentre il suo corpo rimane quello di un ragazzo con il camice che gli cade ancora dalla vita e si deve sicuramente togliere gli occhialetti, mentre si gratta la testa e si rende conto, guardandosi la mano, di averla piena di olio nero. Non sta affrontando Steve, almeno, non lo fa fisicamente. Ma lo ascolta.  
  
"Hai detto a Scott che stiamo insieme" inizia Steve, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
  
Tony ruota gli occhi e si arrampica sulla sedia del laboratorio, per sedersi con le gambe incrociate, e prendere dei fazzoletti per le mani e uno straccio che già chiedeva pietà. "Altrimenti non capisco quale potrebbe essere il vantaggio di avere un finto ragazzo." Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, poi continua a passarsi lo straccio sul polso. "L'ho visto scrivere cose al cellulare, però... credo. Forse stavo soltanto immaginandolo, non lo so, ero molto concentrato a fare il mio lavoro, quindi non saprei dirti. Dalle vostre parti già si sa?"  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi e incrocia le braccia. Non deve rispondere ad alta voce, in un certo senso questa è già una risposta. Quindi Tony alza una spalla. "Sei sporco anche qui" gli dice Steve indicandogli una parte del viso.  
  
Tony non capisce bene il punto, e quindi, prende i suoi occhialetti, e li sposta sopra i capelli, per poi passarsi lo straccio su tutto il viso. E, a giudicare dall'espressione di Steve, non ha fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. "Però è vero che forse dovremmo parlare di questa cosa del fare finta di stare insieme" borbotta, grattandosi il naso. Steve continua a indicargli una parte del viso, probabilmente la guancia, anche se non era molto chiaro, motivo per cui Tony corruga un po' la fronte e si passa la mano sulla guancia, ma, anche questa volta, sembra peggiorare semplicemente la sua situazione. "Nel senso. Parlo di -non lo so se vuoi dei limiti e cose del genere. Non m'importa molto, sinceramente. Per me -non so nemmeno che cosa facciano due persone che sono fidanzate, immagina come stiamo messi. Però ho visto tanti film in cui i personaggi facevano finta di stare insieme. Quindi immagino di essere un esperto."  
  
Steve sospira, gli si avvicina e prende uno dei fazzoletti sulla scrivania, per poi passarglielo sotto il labbro e sulla guancia. Poi scuote la testa, con un sorriso leggero, mentre Tony arriccia il naso. "Un esperto in finte relazioni?" lo prende in giro poi, buttando i fazzoletti nel cestino. "I ragazzi di sotto mi vogliono uccidere, perché non ho detto niente su noi due. Natasha mi ha minacciato con un coltello E Clint mi ha chiesto se questa cosa è legale."  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia. "In effetti... è legale, vero? Non sono molto bravo in legge. Una volta sono finito in prigione perché non sapevo che entrare in casa altrui fosse illegale. Le cose più strane sono illegali. La parte peggiore di quella storia è che ho dovuto chiamare a casa ed è stato mio padre a venirmi a prendere. È stato davvero un tradimento."  
  
Steve si accarezza la fronte. "È legale" sbuffa, alzando le mani. Poi corruga la fronte. "Credo" aggiunge poi, posando le dita sulle labbra. "No, sì sì, è legale."  
  
"Bene, allora, un pensiero in meno. O era un tuo modo per tirarti indietro?"  
  
Steve incrocia le braccia e si tira leggermente indietro. "Cosa?"  
  
Tony arriccia le labbra e assottiglia lo sguardo, tirando su col naso. Non ha bene in testa la sua immagine in questo momento. Lui, seduto su una sedia alta, davanti a una scrivania inclinata, con gli occhialini che gli tirano in su i capelli e la faccia sporca di olio. Pensandoci bene adesso, beh, forse un po' un bambino lo sembra e dovrebbe fare qualcosa al riguardo. Scuote la testa. Detesta quando lo trattano da bambino. "Hai detto che sarebbe andato bene finché nessuno si sarebbe fatto male." Punta l'indice contro Steve e lo vede ruotare gli occhi per l'ennesima volta, per poi sospirare ancora una volta.  
  
Non fa altro che sospirare, Steve. È per questo che la prima scelta di Tony è, e rimarrà sempre, Thor. "Natasha mi ha minacciato con un coltello" gli ricorda.  
  
"Okay" ribatte Tony. "Ma a me non sembri ferito."  
  
Forse questa risposta rompe un po' gli ingranaggi di Steve, perché rimane in silenzio, con un'espressione vuota per qualche secondo, prima di tornare a scuotere la testa, dall'alto della sua moralità e del suo essere migliore di tutti quanti loro. "Sai perché non ho problemi a far finta di stare con te?" gli chiede poi. Di nuovo, il laboratorio rimane in silenzio, disturbato solo dalla musica che esce dalle sue auricolari. Tony si morde l'interno delle guance. "Perché tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire stare con qualcuno."  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle. "Beh, sì, vero, non posso ribattere." Gli sorride e fa l'occhiolino. "Mi vuoi insegnare?"  
  
Basta questo per far tornare Steve come Steve. Sbuffa una risata, posa le punta delle dita sulla fronte, come se stesse nascondendo il suo sorriso e si inumidisce le labbra. "Va bene" borbotta alla fine. "Andiamo a mangiare, Tony. Immagino che sia la cosa migliore che possiamo fare adesso."  
  
"Eh? Perché? È ora di pranzo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci sono davvero tante cose che le persone che fanno parte di una coppia devono fare. Mangiare insieme è una delle tante cose. Steve si presenta alle porte del laboratorio da due giorni, con le mani dietro la schiena e una bottiglietta d'acqua e un sorriso che sembra essere quello di un bambino quando vede il suo cartone animato preferito. E Tony non se ne rende sempre conto, perché tiene gli auricolari e la musica alta ed è sempre Scott a fargli notare di avere delle visite. E, sono due giorni che Steve lo trascina a mangiare un hot-dog, o un burrito, dei taco, il terzo giorno, mercoledì, Steve si presenta con del cibo cinese e dei jeans. È il suo giorno libero ma si è comunque presentato a lavoro solo per questo. E Tony sospira di sollievo, perché non pensava che lo avrebbe visto.  
  
Lunedì sera, su una certa testata giornalistica c'era una foto di Tony che teneva il braccio a Steve e Bruce non aveva detto niente, ma non la smetteva di lanciargli occhiate sospettose. Prendersi il braccio in pubblico, sembra faccia parte delle cose che le coppie fanno.  
  
Ci sono anche altre cose che fanno le coppie, a quanto pare. Martedì, Tony è dovuto scendere al sesto livello dei laboratori, per parlare del design che il professor Pym voleva per un certo bot domestico e, appena le porte dell'ascensore si sono aperte, ha sentito il grido di Clint, che lo ha abbracciato, bloccandogli ogni visuale e facendogli cadere i documenti di mano, mentre gridava e fingeva di piangere e gli chiedeva che cosa gli avesse fatto quel cattivone di Steve, che prende vantaggio di questo piccolo e dolce e innocente bambino. Clint è più grande di Tony di soli tre anni e Tony glielo ha fatto notare, ma Clint ha continuato ad abbracciarlo e a rallentarlo nella sua entrata al livello. Clint non dà fastidio a Tony, non normalmente. Gli piace passare tempo con lui e ridere e scherzare, ma, in questo periodo in particolare, Clint che lo blocca fisicamente, anche se è Clint, anche se adora Clint, anche se sa che Clint non vuole fargli nessun male, lo stava facendo sudare freddo, come se si stesse aspettando un risvolto negativo da quel tocco come se... non che comunque lo avesse dato a vedere. Clint continuava a scherzare. Quindi Steve ha sospirato, si è alzato dalla sua scrivania, chiuso il suo computer e preso dalla maglietta e lo aveva allontanato da Tony. E Tony non è mai stato così grato verso qualcuno. Comunque, beh, altre cose che fanno le coppie, oltre che leggersi il pensiero (perché, davvero, a questo punto non potrebbe essere nessun altro il modo in cui Steve ha capito quello che Tony stava pensando), è rimanere vicino alla scrivania della propria metà a parlare di progetti.  
  
Tony ammette che è stato il momento migliore di martedì, il sedersi su una sedia normale e leggere i progetti di Steve, che continuava a ripetere _okay, ma è solo un'idea ancora, va bene?, è davvero soltanto un'idea, non guardarlo così, e pensavo, vedi da questa parte?, aggiungere un pezzo qua e qua_ , e Tony aveva posato le mani sulla sedia e lo osservava parlare come si può osservare un professore che ama quello che fa, una persona amata che parla della propria passione, con la testa inclinata, seguendo i movimenti delle sue mani. È stato un bel martedì.  
  
Giovedì, invece, Tony si è dovuto togliere il camice e si è dovuto passare una mano trai capelli per far finta di pettinarli ed è dovuto uscire dal laboratorio, per rincontrare Steve davanti ai cancelli dei Laboratori e andare da qualche parte per farsi vedere e per non farsi sentire. Quando Tony esce, Steve prende un respiro profondo e raddrizza le spalle, se è possibile che le sue spalle fossero un po' troppo poco dritte. E Tony aveva riso, Steve aveva sporto il braccio e Tony glielo aveva preso. Le persone che fanno parte di una coppia, a quanto pare, escono e vanno anche a degli appuntamenti. Tony ha sentito gli sguardi di tutto il livello di design dalla finestra e Steve ha alzato la testa e ha sospirato, facendo loro un segno con la mano, per far capire che li ha visti.  
  
Le persone che stanno in una coppia fanno davvero tante cose che Tony non aveva preso in considerazione. Giovedì sono andati a bere un frappè in un posto che sembra essere rimasto uguale dagli anni Cinquanta e Steve ha rubato la ciliegina sopra la panna di Tony, per infilarsela in bocca e non chiedere nemmeno scusa. E Tony lo ha sentito parlare di come abbia visto un ragazzino correre per il suo quartiere e rubare portafogli. Tony ha studiato la sua espressione preoccupata e si è detto che doveva chiedere immediatamente a Steve di stargli vicino, invece di chiedere a Thor e dover complicare il tutto con una relazione fittizia. Certo. Steve Rogers vuole aiutare le persone ed è alto. Avrebbe detto di sì senza nemmeno chiedergli il perché, e Tony avrebbe potuto scegliere come e se dirgli tutta la verità. Giovedì Tony ha continuato ad ascoltare Steve parlare e ha abbassato lo sguardo verso il suo frappè, sentendosi un po' in colpa. Non gli ha ancora detto la verità e fanno finta di stare insieme da quattro giorni. Quasi in contemporanea, sono due le testate giornalistiche che parlano di Tony Stark e il suo misterioso uomo segreto. Tony ha ricevuto anche un messaggio da parte di suo padre, ma ha fatto finta di non leggerlo. La foto che hanno scelto è quella di Tony che si alza in punta di piedi, rimane aggrappato ala giacca di Steve per non perdere l'equilibrio e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, per poi tirarsi indietro e ridere, grattandosi la nuca, mentre lo guarda sorridendo. Non è una brutta foto. Non è nemmeno la migliore foto che avrebbero potuto fare.  
  
Venerdì, Tony si toglie il camice dopo la giornata di lavoro e si gratta la mascella e sente le spalle stanche. Ha mangiato il pranzo con Steve, ma poi, una volta tornato nel laboratorio, si è ricordato di quanto bene si trovi con i suoi bot, a costruire, sistemare e ricolorare i suoi progetti. E, con le auricolari nelle orecchie non si era reso conto del mondo intorno a lui cambiare. La luce naturale sparire per diventare artificiale. Ed è stata una bella giornata di lavoro. Gli piace lavorare per Pym. Si stira la schiena, appende il suo camice nell'armadietto, , butta le buste delle scarpe e i guanti e poi si prepara per uscire dai Laboratori, seguito da Scott, che sembra essere davvero tanto stanco. Si trascina dietro di lui, e ha per lo più gli occhi chiusi. Al piano terra c'è Steve, che parla con Natasha e Clint, tutti loro ben coperti, con cappelli e giacche e sciarpe e guanti.  
  
Tony muove la mano e dice _ehi_ , Steve sorride e risponde _ehi_. Poi si abbassa su di lui, con le mani nelle tasche e sfrega i loro nasi insieme, prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio appena accennato. _Ti va se oggi ti accompagno a casa?_ gli chiede, mentre Clint prende il suo cellulare e finge di chiamare il 911. Tony sorride e gli dice _certo_. Quindi Steve gli prende la mano e la infila nella giacca, perché stia al caldo.  
  
Gli piace avere un falso fidanzato. È avere sempre qualcuno. È non dover stare sempre solo nel silenzio. Ci sono così tante cose da fare. Deve sempre stare attento a non dimenticare nulla, i suoi pensieri sono direzionati. Questa potrebbe essere stata forse la migliore idea che abbia avuto in assoluto. E sì, sta parlando anche di DUMM-E. È un'idea migliore di DUMM-E.  
  
  
  
  
  
È un'idea geniale, ma non per questo lo salva dal dover passare il sabato mattina a casa da solo, con una ciotola di cereali e il pigiama sporco di latte al cioccolato. Bruce è uscito con Thor. Thor gli ha dato una pacca sulla schiena, prima di uscire, facendogli sputare un po' dei suoi cereali, e gli ha detto che è davvero felice che abbia incontrato qualcuno che lo possa aiutare nella sua situazione. E Bruce ha solo sospirato, dicendogli che avrebbe lasciato le chiavi sul comodino, gli ha anche chiesto più volte se è sicuro che non starà a casa da solo, se è proprio sicuro che sarebbe uscito. Tony li ha praticamente cacciati di casa, detto loro di non preoccuparsi e chiuso la porta anche troppo velocemente. E poi, ecco, come prima il loro appartamento era pieno di rumore e di persone, adesso è vuoto e spento e silenzioso, motivo per cui Tony non ha potuto fare altro se non accendere la televisione e sperare che questa brutta sensazione di vuoto, in cui i suoi pensieri non fanno altro che espandersi non finisca.  
  
Non è una buona idea.  
  
Nonostante il rumore di sottofondo della televisione, Tony sente come il pensiero del mio! entri nella sua testa, per poi diventare qualcos'altro, qualcosa di meno divertente, di più arrabbiato e di più spaventato. Ovviamente Tony è felice che Bruce e Thor si siano trovati e ovviamente è felice che Bruce adesso non abbia problemi a uscire di casa. Gli piace come Thor sia cambiato dalla prima volta in cui lo ha trovato e gli piace il fatto che la crescita di Thor è stata simile alla crescita di Bruce e che finalmente le loro crescite si siano intrecciate. Tony può essere considerato egoista ed egocentrico, ma è davvero felice per loro. Solo che non vorrebbe che la loro felicità fosse direttamente inversa al suo panico e al suo terrore di dover rimanere da solo, ovunque, ormai.  
  
Tony sta seduto sul divano, i piedi sui cuscini, le ginocchia strette contro il petto e la ciotola di cereali sul bracciolo. E ha il cellulare proprio vicino ai piedi. Allunga la mano per prenderlo e lo rigira tra le dita. Steve è alto e forte e vuole aiutare. E Tony non gli ha detto proprio tutta la verità su tante cose. E Tony sente come la sua mente continui a correre verso i pensieri che prima aveva provato a non ascoltare e non può chiamare Rhodey, non può chiedere a Happy di tornare. E quindi chiude gli occhi e chiama Steve, mettendo la chiamata in viva-voce. Si alza dal divano, sente i tuuu in sottofondo, deve riempire la sua ciotola di cereali e, di nuovo, il tuuuu in sottofondo.  
  
Suo padre gli diceva -quando era piccolo e a quanto pare suo padre gli parlava (scioccante), Howard diceva che non importa che tipo di chiamata uno Stark stia facendo. Se non avessero ricevuto risposta dopo il terzo squillo, avrebbero dovuto attaccare e non richiamare più. Adesso, il cellulare è al quinto squillo e Tony finge di non sentirlo, mentre versa i cereali nella ciotola.  
  
"Tony?" La voce di Steve è un po' distante e un po' elettronica e un po' confusa. Se fosse stata una video-chiamata, probabilmente Tony avrebbe visto il suo naso su tutto lo schermo e poi la sua espressione da cucciolo che vede per la prima volta la neve. E quindi sorride. "Stavo proprio pensando a te. Che strana coincidenza."  
  
Tony versa il latte nella ciotola e sospira, infilando il cucchiaio trai cereali per portarseli in bocca. "Magari ho poteri telepatici" dice con la bocca piena. "E sto usando i miei poteri per soggiogare l'umanità."  
  
"Uhm" è la risposta di Steve.  
  
Tony si siede sul divano, un cuscino lontano dal suo cellulare, come se Steve ora fosse seduto nel suo salotto. Tira su i piedi e continua a mangiare. "Stavo pensando che forse oggi possiamo andare a prendere un frappè. Perché, beh, Bruce e Thor sono usciti e devo dire che è veramente triste rimanere a casa da soli di sabato. Il professore mi ha tolto le chiavi del mio laboratorio. Prima sarei tornato lì e avrei lavorato ai miei progetti, ma poi Janet ha fatto la spia e adesso non ho nessun posto in cui andare."  
  
Steve sbuffa. "Davvero passavi così i sabato sera?" gli chiede. Deve stare nel suo appartamento, forse sta guardando i vicoli della città dalla sua piccolissima finestra. Dice che è cresciuto nel suo quartiere, in quella casa e che non riesce ad andarsene, non importa quanto tempo passi. Steve fa tenerezza per la sua abitudinarietà. Fa tenerezza anche perché poi quando ne parla ha quell'espressione nostalgica e leggermente triste. Fa tenerezza soprattutto per questo. "In laboratorio?"  
  
"Come altro avrei dovuto passare i miei sabato sera?" gli chiede divertito.  
  
Steve non risponde subito. Deve starci pensando, oppure deve star pensando a come dire una cosa non così gentile. "Non eri un playboy?" gli chiede. E, se anche ha pensato a come essere più gentile non deve essergli venuto fuori molto bene. Tony scoppia a ridere e riesce a sentire dal telefono l'espressione confusa di Steve.  
  
"Quando ero giovane e avevo meno anni di quanti ne abbia adesso!" ribatte scherzosamente. Guarda la sua ciotola di cereali, e incrocia le gambe. "E prima di Ty, certo. Non segui i pettegolezzi degli Stark? È stato un periodo fiacco, in effetti."  
  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma farò finta di sapere. Per adesso."  
  
"Non c'è molto da dire. Dopo il college sono tornato a casa di mio padre e lì ci sono stati un pochino di impicci e io e Ty ci conosciamo da praticamente sempre. Quando eravamo piccoli ci nascondevamo sotto i tavoli e rubavamo le porzioni di dolci sui tavoli. Di solito non ce n'era bisogno, perché, come sai, i ricchi non mangiano perché potrebbe rovinare la loro dieta. Ma a volte invitavano i Pym e il professore rubava ogni dolcetto, il più piccolo, te lo giuro. E quindi, quando arrivava lui un motivo per nasconderci sotto il tavolo con tanti piattini e quasi tutta la torta, in effetti c'era."  
  
"Probabilmente lo faceva solo perché così voi potevate divertirvi" sospira Steve. E Tony si porta un cucchiaino di cereali in bocca. "Mi chiedo quanto abbia mangiato di tutto quello che rubava."  
  
"Ai tempi Nadia ancora non esisteva" commenta Tony. "Quanti anni ha adesso?"  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Nadia."  
  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Non conosco nessuna Nadia."  
  
"Ah. Credo che allora non sia ancora nata. E io non dovevo dirlo. Il professor Pym potrebbe star per avere una bambina da una tresca con qualcuno. Ma io non ti ho detto niente."  
  
"Ma con Janet?"  
  
"Cosa?" grida Tony. "Perché dovrebbe avere una tresca con Janet? Sei impazzito? Non può essere legale. Janet ha tipo -quanti anni ha? Ventiquattro? Il professore ne avrà più o meno cento! Il professor Pym era già vecchio quando io ero un bambino! Steve! No! Sarebbe altamente stupido e illegale! E stupido! E disgustoso! Ti immagini fare cose con quel vecchietto con la barba e quell'espressione scema e quella cosa... no. No no. Che schifo che schifo che schifo."  
  
"Janet e Pym sono molto vicini, lo sai vero?" gli chiede Steve, con una risata. "Lo sanno tutti ai Laboratori. Lo sanno davvero tutti. Penso che si siano anche baciati sotto le telecamere dei corridoi. Natasha non ti ha mandato il video?"  
  
"No?" grida Tony, alzandosi in piedi. Un po' di latte gli cade sulla maglietta del pigiama. "No! Io sono il suo migliore amico e non mi ha detto niente! Il miglior amico di Janet! Dovevamo essere noi due contro tutti ai Laboratori! Io non..."  
  
"Sei il suo migliore amico?"  
  
"Siamo cresciuti insieme, Steve. Tu non puoi capire il nostro rapporto. Siamo uniti da telepatia e altre cose che voi umili mortali non capirete mai." Tony si passa la mano sulla maglietta e sbuffa. "Ha fatto bene a non dirmelo. Sarei andato a denunciare Pym."  
  
"Perché tu e Clint dite esattamente le stesse cose? Quanto tempo passate insieme?"  
  
Tony sospira e si siede sul bracciolo. La verità è che non passa molto tempo con nessuno che non sia Bruce e Rhodey. E adesso che se n'è andato Rhodey e che Bruce ha un ragazzo, non passa tempo con nessuno. Ma non gli va di dirlo a Steve, ovviamente. Quindi batte il cucchiaino contro la ciotola una, due, tre volte e poi sbuffa. "Allora, che dici per questa sera? So che qua vicino da qualche parte c'è un locale che fa shawarma, ma non ci sono mai andato perché... non ho la più pallida idea del perché devo dire." Fa una smorfia e si passa una mano trai capelli. "A pensarci bene, non mi va molto di uscire di casa e non mi va nemmeno di rimanere a casa da solo. I drammi della vita."  
  
"Non c'è un pub sotto casa tua? Per mangiare un hamburger e poi così sarei sicuro che tu arrivi a casa senza dovermi fare più quartieri."  
  
"Beh, se vuoi puoi anche rimanere a dormire qui. Abbiamo un divano che io non ho certo appena sporcato di latte."  
  
"Perché dici le cose che fai senza che nessuno ti abbia mai chiesto quello che hai appena fatto?"  
  
"Non lo so. Sono quelle cose che ricordi da una vita passata, immagino. Magari ero una spia inglese, in un'altra vita."  
  
Steve sospira una risata. "Ci vediamo da te. Tra poco. Nemmeno io ho molto da fare e se sento di nuovo il figlio dei vicini chiedermi perché sembro un vecchio uomo solo, te lo giuro, potrei non rispondere più delle mie azioni."  
  
"Sono parole dure, Steve" risponde Tony. "Mi fanno temere per il povero bambino, perché, beh, adesso sarà in pericolo, se gli darai meno caramelle. Sai, per la sua dipendenza da zuccheri..."  
  
"Stai zitto" ride Steve. E Tony sorride. Gli piace questa storia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suo padre gli manda un messaggio. Tony serra la mascella e fa finta di non averlo letto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve si siede sul divano e accavalla le gambe e ha il suo solito sorriso gentile. E Tony sta seduto sul bracciolo, lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate ed è veramente felice di non dover più stare da solo a casa. Solo che non è poi così felice di tutte le domande che Steve fa. Non è molto felice di stare a sentire mentre fa delle sue supposizioni sul vero perché Tony abbia deciso di chiedergli di essere il suo falso ragazzo e sul perché a Tony va bene che ci siano loro foto scattate da paparazzi su riviste di gossip, o pagine web delle più disparate.E, a quanto pare, per quanto possa essere gentile, Steve detesta essere ingannato tanto quanto Tony detesta essere trattato come un bambino.  
  
"Ma io penso sia perché a te piaceva Thor" finisce Steve, alza una spalla. "E quando lui ha detto di non poter stare con te, ti sei sentito un po' troppo patetico e non ti andava di perdere la faccia. Ci sono andato vicino?"  
  
Nemmeno un po'. "Beh," sospira Tony, posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "C'è un'antica tradizione tra me e Bruce che dice che quando vediamo qualcuno per cui potremmo provare interesse allora gridiamo _mio!_ e Bruce non ha detto e nemmeno sussurrato mio! quando ha visto Thor."  
  
Steve prova a non alzare nemmeno un lato delle labbra e a non sorridere, ma non sembra riuscirci, motivo per cui si gratta la fronte e scuote la testa, per l'ennesima volta. Lo fa sempre quando Tony sta con lui. "Davvero?" gli chiede poi.  
  
E Tony sospira e ruota gli occhi. "Non ho chiesto a Thor di essere il mio finto ragazzo, lo hai capito, vero?" gli chiede prima di continuare. "Gli ho chiesto di aiutarmi perché non c'è Rhodey qui e perché non mi va di chiamare Happy. Ne sei consapevole, vero? E poi, per non farlo preoccupare ho chiesto a te di essere il mio finto ragazzo. Ma sicuramente non c'era niente di romantico in tutto quello che ho fatto." Disegna un cuore per aria con gli indici. "Sei il mio primo falso ragazzo."  
  
Steve si gratta la nuca. "Sì, ma lo sai cosa mi suona strano?" ricomincia. Tony tira indietro la testa e questo deve essere un interrogatorio. Steve è insistente, testardo come un mulo. Lo detesta. "Che tu proprio adesso abbia chiesto aiuto a Thor e poi a me?"  
  
Tony fa una smorfia, posa il mento sulla mano. Non vuole avere davvero questa conversazione adesso. E non vuole averla davvero in questo periodo, per quello che potrebbe uscire fuori e perché deve ancora far finta di non aver ricevuto un messaggio da parte di suo padre. Quindi punta un dito contro Steve e non risponde. Scivola sul divano, con la caviglia sotto la coscia. "Tutto questo mi porta a fare una domanda che per me è molto importante: tu non hai mai avuto una cotta per Thor?" svia il discorso.  
  
Steve fa una smorfia. "Tutti hanno avuto una cotta per Thor" ammette alla fine, capendo che non può certo tirare fuori informazioni da Tony senza che lui voglia.  
  
"Thor è veramente un gran bell'uomo. E ti voglio ricordare che la prima volta che l'ho visto, stava sollevando un bottiglione dell'acqua. E non c'è niente di più sensuale di un uomo che solleva per te bottiglioni d'acqua, non pensi?"  
  
"Prima ero io che vi sistemavo i bottiglioni dell'acqua" gli ricorda Steve. "Non hai mai fatto apprezzamenti, però. E non penso tu avessi una cotta per me solo perché vi mettevo i bottiglioni d'acqua.  
  
Tony sbatte velocemente le palpebre. "Beh, sì, però tu poi hai smesso. E Thor non solo ha preso il tuo posto, ma è anche stato gentile al riguardo." Conta sulle dita. "Non mi ha mai preso in giro perché non riuscivo a sollevare il bottiglione, ad esempio. E non mi ha mai nemmeno trascinato a correre. Non penso che quello te lo perdonerò mai. E, sai?, è anche bravo a far cambiare la prospettiva. Tante volte gli ho potuto chiedere un consiglio per dei miei bot e Thor mi ha sempre aiutato a trovare le soluzioni giusto per me e per i miei bot. Tu non lo facevi."  
  
Steve assottiglia lo sguardo. "Davvero?" gli chiede.  
  
"Thor è fantastico."  
  
Steve abbassa lo sguardo e sospira un'altra volta. "Non posso ribattere al riguardo."  
  
"Lo so! Il che rende lo rende ancora più fantastico, non credi?"  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, torna a guardarsi intorno, forse in cerca di un altro argomento. Se vuole cambiare argomento, Tony lo può fare, ovviamente. Prende in mano il cellulare e guarda il messaggio che forse suo padre si è dato la pena di scrivere. O forse ha semplicemente fatto scrivere il tutto a qualcun altro. Una AI. Oh. Suo padre potrebbe aver già progettato una AI e non avergli detto niente perché Tony non è più suo figlio e altre cose brutte che ha detto ma che finge di non aver detto.  
  
Tony sospira. "Se io ti dicessi che c'è la possibilità di andare a uno di quei vecchi e stupidi ricevimenti della Stark Industries e che mio padre vuole e pretende la mia presenza e che ho veramente tanto bisogno di un ragazzo finto, mi diresti: sì, certo Tony che verrò con te domani e ti farò da scudo sociale?" Fa una smorfia, gettando il cellulare trai cuscini.  
  
Steve inclina la testa. "Sì, ma io non ho quella voce" risponde. Poi lancia un'occhiata al televisore e gli chiede: "Tu hai Netflix, giusto?"  
  
Tony alza due volte le sopracciglia. "E tu non hai mai visto Russian Doll, immagino?"  
  
  
  
Quando Tony apre gli occhi, ha il collo che gli fa malissimo e un pochino di bava che gli cala dalla bocca, la spalla di Steve che gli funge da cuscino, lo schermo del televisore scuro, con la frase scritta in bianco che gli chiede se stanno ancora guardando Russian Doll. E, certo, ovviamente, come ha fatto a non accorgersene subito?, Bruce, che li guarda con il cellulare in mano.  
  
Tony si alza a sedere e vede come la testa di Steve si sistemi sul divano e come Bruce stia assottigliando lo sguardo, avvicinandosi a lui. "Quanti anni hai?" gli chiede sussurrando.  
  
Tony si passa una mano sul viso e si guarda intorno. La stanza è buia e Bruce non ha certamente acceso la luce (fantastico). Fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, più volte, rendendosi conto di quanto abbia la bocca impastata. Bruce alza le sopracciglia, chiedendogli una risposta e Tony apre e chiude gli occhi. "Ventuno e tre quarti" risponde dopo essersi schiarito la gola più volte."Forse e quattro quinti. In che mese siamo?"  
  
"E quanti anni ha lui?" gli chiede puntando Steve, addormentato. Bruce sembra dannatamente serio e Tony vorrebbe davvero dire di non essere divertito dalla faccenda, ma sarebbe davvero una bugia. "Tony."  
  
"Uhm, ventisette. Forse ne sta per fare ventotto."  
  
Bruce si tira indietro e continua a guardare male Steve, col cellulare in mano. "Clint mi ha mandato una sua foto e mi ha detto di chiamare il 911 se lo avessi visto vicino a te. C'è un motivo?" gli chiede ancora.  
  
Tony si passa una mano sul viso e poi si stropiccia con forza gli occhi. "Ah, sì, perché te l'ho detto che ho un ragazzo, no? Il tipo delle foto su internet." Indica anche lui Steve, con il pollice. "Steve."  
  
"E da quanto state uscendo, precisamente?"  
  
"Cinque giorni. Lunedì facciamo una settimana. Così dolce, vero?"  
  
Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo. Il suo sguardo passa da Tony a Steve e poi di nuovo a Tony. "Okay" finisce per dire, infilando il cellulare nella tasca del pantalone e poi allontanandosi dal divano. "Okay" ripete poi, facendo qualche passo all'indietro. "Va bene" continua.  
  
Tony si gratta la testa e sbatte le palpebre, sentendo le palpebre pesanti. "Okay" ripete anche lui, mentre guarda Bruce in cucina, prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua. "Com'è andata oggi? Tutto bene? Loki è ancora quella peste alta un metro e trenta oppure lo ha già colpito la pubertà?"  
  
Bruce gira la testa verso di lui e sospira. "E Steve -non era il tipo che ci cambiava il bottiglione quando avevamo il laboratorio condiviso?" gli chiede, prima di bere. "Quando sei arrivato, no? Era Steve lo Stagista."  
  
"Sì, è lui."  
  
"Ai tempi sarebbe stato legale? Quando sei arrivato? Perché credo che Lo Stagista volesse fare qualcosa di non così conveniente e che Natasha lo abbia minacciato con un coltello. Dici che state insieme da solo una settimana?"  
  
"Cinque giorni" lo corregge Tony alzandosi in piedi e stirando la schiena. "Cinque giorni molto magici. Ma, ora dimmi, la cosa più importante: mi stai dicendo che questo tipo aveva una cotta per me? Aw. Che cosa triste. Avevo ancora i brufoli quando sono arrivato ai Laboratori."  
  
"Sai? Anche io ho lo strano istinto di riprendere il cellulare e chiamare il 911, perché a te vengono ancora i brufoli da adolescente."  
  
Tony ruota gli occhi e sospira. "Per favore, non farlo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non gli piace nemmeno la domenica. Tony passeggia a piedi nudi per l'appartamento, Steve si è svegliato e si sta facendo la doccia. Bruce continuerà a dormire almeno fino a mezzogiorno, Tony avrebbe davvero tanto voluto dormire, ma non ci riesce. È nervoso. Sente di sudare freddo. Sente di avere le mani che gli tremano, sente di non voler uscire di casa e non vuole andare al ricevimento di suo padre che sicuramente ha in progetto di fare una AI e che non vuole condividere con lui le informazioni perché, beh, lui non è suo figlio, finché non gli sembra che Tony non stia toccando il fondo, finché non gli sembra che Tony non porti disonore al loro cognome.  
  
Quindi Tony cammina in avanti e indietro per la stanza e cerca di calmare il suo respiro. Cerca di resistere ai suoi pensieri. Cerca di non farsi sopraffare dalle emozioni. Cammina avanti e indietro. Non vede suo padre dalla volta in cui è stato arrestato perché a quanto pare quella non era la casa di Ty. E non vede Ty da una settimana. Esattamente una settimana.  
  
Tony si asciuga il sudore delle mani sui pantaloni, poi tira su col naso e sente che invece che calmarsi, questa situazione, tutta questa situazione gli si stia rivoltando contro. È vello avere sempre qualcuno accanto. È bello poter prendere sempre in giro qualcuno, e dire a Steve che non ha mai avuto una cotta per lui, ma solo per Thor. È divertente guardare delle serie televisive con qualcun altro ed è sempre divertente rifare le voci dei protagonisti e addormentarsi sapendo di essere con una persona che gli vuole bene sta accanto a lui e che è abbastanza forte da potersene andare, se vuole, che non rimarrà immischiato in cose che Tony sa essere pesanti di lui, perché ha scelta.  
  
Steve può scegliere di non aiutarli più a mettere il bottiglione nel laboratorio.  
  
Tony non era poi così contento quando ha visto arrivare Thor per la prima volta nel laboratorio. Non era poi così entusiasta quando, anche il giorno dopo Thor si è presentato al posto di Steve. Non era entusiasta neanche quando Thor gli diceva cose gentili. Semplicemente perché non era Steve. Ma. Gli ha insegnato una cosa abbastanza importante la storia del bottiglione. È stata la prima che ha capito che le persone hanno una salvezza, che se ne possono andare da lui, che non è una trappola mortale. Pensava davvero di esserlo. Per come si comportava sua mamma, per come si comportava Jarvis. Non sembrava esserci una via d'uscita per lui, da lui. E quando è stato cacciato di casa -il professor Pym lo ha preso sotto la sua ala, ma, quando è stato cacciato di casa, non pensava che Jarvis e mamma si potessero salvare. Steve però è uscito dai laboratori, una volta e non è più tornato. È una storia triste, e ai tempi Tony aveva soltanto diciotto anni, quindi forse, probabilmente, quella storia è stata molto deprimente per lui e forse deve essere questo il motivo per cui non ha chiesto subito una mano a Steve, anche se poi sono diventati amici e ne è passata di acqua sotto i ponti.  
  
C'era un precedente.  
  
Tony cammina in avanti e indietro, sta praticamente creando una buca sul pavimento per quanto ci cammina sopra. Lo sta sicuramente consumando, come la vita sta consumando lui. Si passa ancora le mani sul viso, sta provando a svegliarsi da un incubo.  
  
Stasera potrebbe incontrare di nuovo Jarvis.  
  
Si inumidisce le labbra. Sì, okay, molto carino, ma stasera potrebbe incontrare di nuovo Ty. E lui non ha la forza, non ha il coraggio, non ha la forza.  
  
"C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, me lo sento" dice Steve, comparendo dal bagno, con i capelli bagnati e una vecchia maglietta di Yale. "Ma non ti saprei nemmeno dire che cosa ti preoccupa, quindi penso che ti devo proprio chiedere cosa sta succedendo."  
  
Tony si inumidisce le labbra e cerca di parlare ma, nel momento in cui i suoi pensieri devono diventare parole e uscire dalla sua bocca, sente che qualcosa non va, la sua voce si blocca, non riesce a parlare. Prova a gesticolare e le sue mani decidono di fare tutto quello che non dovrebbero fare, non potrebbe mai essere un mimo, non riesce a farsi capire e quindi deve pensare ad altro. Ha le parole bloccate, il corpo confuso, i pensieri che gli premono in testa, la paura di dover rivedere suo padre e il terrore della possibilità di dover rivedere Ty. Quindi chiude gli occhi e prova a rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri, le sue emozioni. Non ha molto effetto.  
  
Steve gli si avvicina e posa una mano sulla sua schiena. "Vuoi respirare con me?" gli chiede a bassa voce, dolcemente. Poi inspira profondamente, tirando indietro le spalle. Tony lo imita. Steve espira profondamente. Tony lo imita. Steve, di nuovo, inspira e dà il tempo a Tony per imitarlo. Continuano così per molto tempo, o forse, solo per qualche minuto.  
  
"La sai la barzelletta del tipo che perde la concezione della realtà e quindi si aggrappa al palo?" gli chiede Tony alla fine, chiudendo gli occhi, aggrappandosi alla maglietta oversize di Bruce. "Perché era alto eccetera, capito? Non l'avevo mai capita, finché non mi sono aggrappato a un palo io stesso."  
  
"Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. Ma se vuoi puoi raccontarmi."  
  
"La barzelletta?"  
  
"A cosa stavi pensando."  
  
"Beh, neanche la barzelletta è poi così divertente, alla fine."  
  
  
  
  
Steve gli tiene la mano e Tony cerca di respirare profondamente. Steve si è pettinato, perché dice che non può fare una brutta figura in un gala di ricconi e perché deve, secondo quello che dice, mimetizzarsi nel paesaggio, fare in modo che nessuno pensi che né lui né Tony siano fuori posto.  
  
Lo ha ascoltato in silenzio. Lo ha ascoltato senza interrompere, mentre Tony racconta del panico che ha provato sabato... e che sa che non avrebbe dovuto provare, perché è passato tanto tempo ed è passata tanta acqua sui ponti, ma la cosa con Ty, la loro storia, il loro modo di essere una coppia, forse lo accompagnerà per tutta la vita e non lo aveva visto. Era tra la folla, stava andando ai Laboratori. Di solito Tony non si muove da solo, ma Rhodey non è qui. lo ha ripetuto così tante volte che si sente un bambino capriccioso. Rhodey non è qui e Tony stava cercando di attraversare la strada.  
  
Non era una giornata poi così diversa dal solito. Tony si è svegliato in ritardo, ci ha messo tantissimo tempo a prepararsi, stava facendo con calma per poter tornare a lavorare e poi qualcuno lo aveva bloccato dal polso, quando aveva provato ad attraversare la strada. Tra la folla, nessuno se n'è accorto e non c'era nessun viso riconoscibile, nessuno da cui correre. Tony si era girato e aveva visto Ty sorridergli ed era tornato un adolescente. Ma non nel modo bello che raccontano le canzoni. Lo era tornato nel modo spaventoso in cui lui ha vissuto la sua adolescenza. Aveva provato a liberarsi e poi era corso via. Tra la folla non c'era nessun palo.  
  
A raccontarlo, si è sentito stupido. Ma Steve non ha detto niente. Lo ha ascoltato, ha annuito. Ha detto di aver capito. E forse adesso Tony ricorda per quale motivo il suo se stesso diciottenne era così ossessionato da Steve, e sicuramente poteva anche essere perché era più forte di lui e scherzava sempre e aveva un bellissimo sorriso, ma perché sembrava un eroe. Tony ha sempre voluto vedere un eroe, e Steve è forse l'uomo più vicino a esserne uno, con la storia che vuole aiutare sempre tutti, che non vuole che nessuno rimanga mai solo.  
  
Fa freddo. Tony ha i capelli gelati e le orecchie ghiacciate. E non vuole davvero entrare in casa Stark. Stringe la mano di Steve e prende un respiro profondo. "Questa sarà la giornata più brutta di tutta la mia vita" borbotta. E già sente l'istinto di girare i tacchi e tornarsene a casa. A casa sua. L'appartamento a Brooklyn che condivide con Bruce. Quella casa.  
  
"La serata" lo corregge Steve. "Non può essere peggio di tutti i ricevimenti a cui sei dovuto andare fino a qualche tempo fa, no?" Gli stringe la mano, sta aspettando che Tony prenda coraggio per entrare. Non si lamenta del freddo, non gli dice di sbrigarsi.  
  
Sì, okay, ora ricorda perché Tony diciottenne ha una cotta per lui. Tony si alza in punta di piedi e gli bacia la mascella. "Grazie" gli dice.  
  
Steve posa la fronte sulla sua fronte e gli sorride. "Dai, oggi ho voglia di essere il tuo ragazzo trofeo e domani mi offri un po' di shawarma, tu che dici?" Gli accarezza lo zigomo con il pollice gelido. Deve star per nevicare, oppure per piovere. Con la fortuna che si ritrovano, saranno bloccati nella Mansione Stark per almeno altri due giorni.  
  
"Sai che ho scoperto che Natasha ti ha minacciato col coltello perché avevi una cotta per me?"  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi, poi guarda da tutt'altra parte, per non doverlo affrontare. "Continuo a non sapere di che cosa parli."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ci stanno lavorando sulla seconda fase del fake dating e del capire che ognuno ha sentimenti l'altro. Poveri scemi. Questi rimangono a far finta di stare insieme per tutta la vita, ve lo dico io, finché non si sposeranno per finta e altre cose che devono fare per finta e stupidamente vivranno la loro vita con tremila problemi e tremila liti per finta e per davvero senza nemmeno rendersene conto.
> 
> Amen.


End file.
